


Teacher, Leave Them Kids Alone

by petersfeather



Series: Found Family [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Billy Hopper - Freeform, Billy is a BRAT, Billy kicked a kid in the nuts, Canon Divergence, Dad Hopper, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Fighting, Mr. Jim "Punch Your Lights Out" Hopper??, Period-Typical Homophobia, are ANY of us surprised????, gay slurs, he's not sorry, just straight up canon divergence, spoiler alert: Hop condones kicking assholes in the nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersfeather/pseuds/petersfeather
Summary: "Okay so how would hopper react to being called in to the school cause billy got in a fight ?"~~~Hophateswhen it's about Billy. He'd rather take the mundane task like having to go figure out The Case of the Kicked In Pumpkin or the Trampled Hydrangeas than hear that something happened to Billy. And when he gets calls from from the station Hop is stressed to high hell about what Billy could havepossiblydone now because out on the streets of Hawkins is usually when the boy gets reckless.But then he gets a call from the school.And the first time it happens, he’s very confused because yeah, he’ll get the odd call about a fight breaking out but this time, when Hop asks "What is it this time?" they say “It’s your boy, Hop.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: Found Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534922
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	1. All in All You're Just A...

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> this is gonna have another chapter bc there's another ask I wrote that follows the same line as this! ^U^ 
> 
> The prompt is in the summary!
> 
> (Title of fic and chapter from Another Brick in the Wall - Pink Floyd)

Okay so when Hop is home or out on patrol and gets calls from one of the Officers at the station, he’s _immediately_ both pissed and nervous. Because if he's getting a call from one of the Officers, it's one of three things: Something actually wrong is happening, something mundane is happening and they're about to drop it on Hop because they don't want to deal with it, or it's Billy.

Hop _hates_ when it's about Billy. He'd rather take the mundane task like having to go figure out The Case of the Kicked In Pumpkin or the Trampled Hydrangeas than hear that something happened to Billy. And when he gets calls from from the station Hop is stressed to high hell about what Billy could have _possibly_ done now because out on the streets of Hawkins is usually when the boy gets reckless.

But then he gets a call from the school.

And the first time it happens, he’s very confused because yeah, he’ll get the odd call about a fight breaking out but this time, when Hop asks "What is it this time?" they say “It’s your boy, Hop.”

And see, Hop is still feeling out how to be a good parent to this 17 year old firecracker who is filled to the brim with anger and bubbling emotions.

Imagine Hop getting into the main office of the school and Billy is sitting in a chair with a purple bruise and angry scowl as accessories on his face with another boy sitting on the opposite side of the room trying in vain to ice his crotch discreetly and the Principal standing over Billy, staring him down with poison.

And when Hop asks what happened, the boy with the ice immediately starts to yell out: “That stupid quee-!” before the Principal is calmly telling the boy to stop while ushering a steaming Jim Hopper into another room and closing the door, leaving the secretary with the difficult job of making sure the two boys don't fight anymore.

And just imagine the principal (and probably every other teacher and member of admin save for maybe one good, sweet, supportive one) not liking Billy in the _slightest_ Because he’s a Handful and kids like Billy, who are fucked up and upset, tend to be looked at as “Evil Kids” and not necessarily hurt ones, especially back in the 80s when so many more things were taboo.

And Hop knew this Principal when he was a kid, because they went to high school together. He’s obnoxious and overly proud and threw a fit when he got beat out for valedictorian. He still looks at Jim with resentment, like all he can see is the “idiot football player” that Jim once was, who smoked under the bleachers with a different girl every other week. 

But now that man is going off about how Dylan Channing (the boy with the sore crotch) is "the smartest boy in the senior class” and how “Mr. Hargrove’s behavior is unacceptable on a daily basis” and: 

“Look… Jim. Lord only _knows_ why you decided to take in that… hooligan child, but I think it might be best for you to put him in some kind of correctional school or something. You know they have military schools for boys like him.” 

And Hop. Is. _LIVID._ Because Hop was a soldier by force. Hop grew up with a father who served and told him he would forever be worthless if he didn’t do the exact same thing. Hop was forced to assimilate. Beaten down but told to act tough because “young boys need to learn heavy discipline”. 

Hop _saw_ heavy discipline colored on Billy’s body. 

And so he eyes the man hard and asks: “Boys like him?” 

“Yeah. You know… asshole problem children who need to learn some heavy discipli-” 

And Hop _snaps._ Because _fuck. This. Dude._

He grabs the principal’s collar and says in his hardest, most intimidating voice: 

“You shut up. That’s not just some _hooligan child_, that’s my fucking _son_ now and he doesn’t need military school, he needs a school with staff that isn’t so thick skulled they can’t see that he needs someone to listen and understand and not see him as an asshole problem child, you tremendous dickhead. You’re still that snivelly know-it-all like you were in high school. Now I don’t want you saying that shit about my kid _ever again_, got it?” 

And Hop waits for the scared nod of the principal before he drops him against his desk and storms out, walking up to Billy and asking what happened. 

Billy’s response is real quiet as he says: “He hit me and called me a fag.” 

So Hop becomes a _storm_, stalking over to the kid with a threat on his lips. 

"Look you little _punk_, you will be within _inches of his life_ if you ever call anyone else that ever again. You may think you're hot shit because you're a star athlete but you’re not as tough as you think, you _brat._ Now get off your high horse, shut the fuck up, and _go back to class._” 

And the boy is absolutely _freaked_, nodding and dropping the ice pack off on the front desk before he bolts out of the door. 

Billy isn’t exactly happy. 

“I can fight my own battles, Chief.” 

“Did he hit you first?” 

“Look, Chief-” 

_“Did he?”_

Billy just nods. 

Hop is boiling, nodding. “Good thing you have those steel toed boots. Keep kicking assholes in the nuts.” 

And yeah……. Hop isn’t exactly a picture perfect dad. Maybe he _shouldn’t_ be threatening 17 year olds. Maybe his advice _shouldn’t_ be to kick kids in the nuts, but that’s exactly what Hop would do as a high schooler in Billy’s position. Plus, Billy is his kid now and if _anyone_ thinks giving either of his kids grief is a good idea, they’ve got another thing coming, because they’re picking on a family of 1 angry and gruff Chief of Police, 1 buff as hell and short tempered boy, and 1 stubborn girl with mind powers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there's another "chapter" to this but, fair warning, **it's not really a narrative**. 
> 
> you can find me [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/), where I write other nonsense things bc people are so sweet and send me prompts. ♥ You can also come yell at me over there, but I'm in school rn so it'll be slow going for me to get to you!
> 
> You can also find me [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/), which is my main blog where i'm an absolute loser. ✌️
> 
> If you wanna see this original post, you can find that [right here](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187224459103/okay-so-how-would-hopper-react-to-being-called-in)! 
> 
> Thanks soso much for all the support and love, and I adore your soul ♥


	2. 'Nother Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would jim react to billy getting bad grades and having to go talk to his teachers"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> It’s just that he fucking cares about his son so he goes down and he sits in one of those tiny seats and? Picture Hop near spiraling as he sits in his old history classroom where he used to flirt with girls in the back of the class and send spit balls up to the nerds in the front. And not only is his old history teacher here talking to him but also a few of those nerds he used to laugh at but they’re _teachers_ now and it’s just very surreal and Hop kind of chuckles out of nervousness and they’re like: “What is so funny, Mr. Hopper?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!
> 
> **PREFACE:** This series is full of a bunch of asks from my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/) where lots of lovely and gorgeous people have decided they like my writing enough to ask me to write things! So these works are going to be pretty casual and pretty random! (I'm trying to take out the shorthand but I might miss some). I might also add some content/polish some stuff up on here. So just be aware of that! **These are not full blown fics**, these are ficlets at best, but really they're just responses to asks on Tumblr. I was asked to post these all in one place here on AO3 for following and bookmarking reasons, which is why I'm doing this! **If you're JUST here to read full blown fics and not little ficlets like this, then sorry but this might not be for you!**
> 
> this is just another ask about Hop and Billy and school. ^U^
> 
> Prompt is in the summary ♥
> 
> (Title of the fic and title from Another Brick in the Wall - Pink Floyd)

Dad Hop getting called in because his boy isn’t doing well and is in danger of being held back and/or not graduating and so Hop is _adamant_ about fixing this even though he’s not super sure how? He just hates the idea of Billy being held back because he KNOWS his boy is smart. Like, Hop was definitely the type of kid who all the teachers would tell: “You would be such a good student if you just _applied_ yourself…”

And like, now he gets it. And he _hates_ that he gets it because that shit used to piss him off when he was in high school but he understands what they mean now. Because _Billy_ is smart. He’s _very_ smart. He helps El learn to read and write and teaches her about a bunch of stuff around the house and he’s so surprisingly patient with her, even when she gets upset and starts pulling at her hair. Billy will just keep his voice calm and slap her hands away from her head and gets her to answer a problem. And yeah, he'll do it with his leg bouncing wildly, but Hop is pretty sure that’s just because the boy is constantly restless and understimulated.

So Billy is like, quintessential untapped potential. Hop understands now what all of those teachers used to tell him. Because Billy is so smart but suddenly Hop is getting all of these calls about how Billy’s “underperforming” and “at risk of not graduating” and Hop is getting stressed. Especially when he gets a call at the station and runs a rough hand over his face as he says “Yes i’ll come down right now”.

He hangs up and Officer Powell snickers.

“Regret having kids, Hop?”

Hop grabs his hat angrily and growls in Powell’s direction as he heads out to the school.

Because Hop doesn’t like going to the school. No, he _hates_ going to the school. The school is FULL of people he hates and who dislike him right back. Like, all the annoying kids from when he went there now _work_ there because of fucking _course_ they do, they’re definitely the type to willingly work there because they’re annoying. Even back then Hop knew they'd stay for-fucking-ever. (He wasn't also planning on staying forever, so the turn of events isn't appreciated.)

And now Hop has to deal with them + all of the annoying, old teachers who were his _own_ annoying old teachers because they’ll never leave either. He'd rather be _anywhere_ but here.

It’s just that he fucking cares about his son so he goes down and he sits in one of those tiny seats and? Picture Hop near spiraling as he sits in his old history classroom where he used to flirt with girls in the back of the class and send spit balls up to the nerds in the front. And not only is his old history teacher here talking to him but also a few of those nerds he used to laugh at but they’re _teachers_ now and it’s just very surreal and Hop kind of chuckles out of nervousness and they’re like: “What is so funny, Mr. Hopper?”

“Nothin’ it’s just that… i’m sitting here talking to 4 Eyed Phil.”

“Mr. Hopper!”

“And he’s calling me _‘Mr. Hopper’_.”

“Look… _Jim_… we need to talk about your son’s poor grades. He’s going to fail _all_ of our classes if he doesn’t apply himself.”

“Right, well his principal seems to think he’s a dumbass. Do you lot share that sentiment?”

“Mr.-”

“Because _if so_-” and Hop goes to get up but he gets kinda stuck in the desk in the process before he’s towering over them. “_If so_ then you’re going to need to change that attitude before anything gets better. Got it?”

Most of the teachers are a little nervous, some just irritated, but they all nod yes and Hopper heads back to the station.

And then he briefly mentions Billy’s grades over dinner.

And now he finds himself going through Billy’s work with him every evening after dinner. He somehow convinces the boy to do this with him. And Billy is running his hand through his hair as he tries to explain what he’s struggling with and Hop is like… clueless about this stuff. Has no idea what they’re learning. “I’ve never even heard of this type of math, what the fuck are they teaching you guys?”

“Look, it’s fine Dad, you don’t have to worry about it-”

“_No._ We’re gonna get this.” Hop says with a newfound vigor because he's being called _dad_.

And so Hop struggles through it with him. And Billy is bratty and stressed and annoying through it all but they go through the paces. And when Billy comes back with a glowing report card and a glowing smile to match, Hop feels the pride well up inside of him and you fucking bet this man starts calling the school _himself_ to ask about Billy’s grades and hear the teachers say: “Yes, Jim, we know Billy is doing well now.”

“Uh huh. Just checking.” He says with a shit eating grin because that’s fucking _right_, these teachers have nothing to complain about any more and Hop is just so proud of his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... _love_ writing Hop as being petty. Like, imagine Hop dealing with people he used to go to school with????? and getting so pissed off? anyway.
> 
> you can find this specific post on my blog [right here!](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/post/187426859293/how-would-jim-react-to-billy-getting-bad-grades)
> 
> if you enjoyed this and wanna read more, i have a bunch of writing on my blog [@okaybutlikeimagine](https://okaybutlikeimagine.tumblr.com/)! come yell at me about my writing, about our boys, etc! I'm in school rn so it'll take me a while, but i promise i'll see it♥
> 
> you can also find me [@pointeful](https://pointeful.tumblr.com/), which is my main blog where you can see me be a dork.
> 
> anywayanyway, that's just about it for this! thanks so much for reading and i adore your soul ♥


End file.
